lbpunionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Balance
Introduction The Balance were a group started in early 2010, with it's founding members: ConorMcK101 (leader) Bladex61 (Co-Leader) SOL_19 (2nd In Command). This group was never feared or heard about until 8 months ago. The clan Akatsuki has been in LBP since the beginning of LBP. The leader of the Great Akatsuki is Chirswolf119. He and ice4life14 each had high hopes for this Akatsuki clan and were soon achieved. The Akatsuki were the most elite and ninja of all clans that LBP has ever seen Although almost no allies the ninja clans of LBP went to war! The group allied the Union after ConorMcK101 discovered that the union had the same mission as The Balance and a few other missions. ConorMcK101 and The Balance members are all Union members, as ConorMcK101 is allowed to provide the keys to Balance members. The group has hit a few road bumps on the way, but they stand strong. Unseen Forces ConorMcK101 started off in the clan world as a member of the Unseen Forces. While working in UF, he was a spy alongside his trusted friend, HyperBros96.While working in UF, he met Bladex61, Hyperbros, SOL_19, xXDaniel_FTWXx, Ruby_229 and his cousins Cage341 and Conall07. Eventually, Conor became Spy Leader after Hyper left for the Akats uki. Conor was meant to be Council, as only a Council member can lead a squad. This lead to Conor putting up a vote to let him be Council. Eventually, UF members left, including Daniel (who was a spy from RSR) and Cage and Conall (who were underappreciated). Around this time, Conor decided to make The Balance, but wanted SOL and Bladex to lead aswell. But Qmac refused, as he stated, "They can lead if they are Council Rank". So The Balance became a solo project, With Conor recruiting SOL, Bladex and Conall as his first 3 members. Conor then allied Dragon Dusk (Conor's target as a spy), Akatsuki (friends of Co or) and the Union (Conor soon became friends with Godman2k ). Eventually, Conor left UF alongside Bladex and SOL due to the declining number of members. The 3 vs 1 War During good success with the Balance, Unseen Forces had told their members that they were at war with RSR (this was when Conor was still a member), so Conor went along with it. But then Qmac_Attack had made a level called "The Truth about RSR". In this level, it said that RSR were to attack Akatsuki. With Conor afraid of Akatsuki being defeated, Conor told ChrisWolf119 (leader of the Akatsuki) and it's kages. After the news was spread, Akatsuki went on lockdown, with the last member getting in being HomelessJarJar (member of The Balance). Around this time, SOL went on vacation, so The Balance needed a new 2nd In Command, the closest person being Rose Girl 4 Eva. Conor told godman2k7 about this war, making godman suspicious. So, m88youngling (a diplomat for The Union) went to talk to Hitman_101. After a while, godman got news from m88youngling saying that RSR weren't attacking Akatsuki. Suddenly, Conor had fitted it all together: Q made it all up. With The Akatsuki worried about an attack, they would help Q in the war, and with The Balance being allied to the Akatsuki, The Balance were obligated to help. Conor sent a furious messge to Q about the plot, with Q replying "that's politics for ya". Conor immeadiately told ChrisWolf about this situation, so the Akatsuki and The Balance decided to help RSR win the war. But Q wouldn't give up without a fight, so he altered his RSR Truth level into "The Truth about The Balance", which still exists today.So before Q could make up a lie, Conor got Q to join a chat, with Hitman_101, Rose Girl 4 Eva, Chriswolf119 and Homelessjarjar. Eventually, these individuals found out that Q lost to RSR 5 times in a row. Everyone in the chat agreed that Q failed epically, and left. A few days later, Conor recieved a message from Q, saying "you won. You led UF on, I quit". Conor was now stuck with what to do with UF. He gave Ruby_229 UF, with Ruby agreeing to find another leader. SOL had finally returned a few weeks after the war, arguing with Conor about UF being "destroyed". SOL then left to join her previous clan: The Demons. The Demons Era After SOL joined her previous clan known as The Demons, Conor fell into deep stress. ConorMcK101 confronted Bladex61 about this, knowing that Bladex was SOL's cousin. Bladex told Conor that The Demons were a clan based on the destruction of other clans, for them to be the only clan left. Conor tried to manage The Balance to the best of his ability, but was to no avail. Each new level that was made was spammed by either The Demons (SOL) or Unseen Forces (Qmac, refer to "Rebirth Incident" for more details). Conor had constructed 2 bases: one in Rishikesh, India and one in Shibuya, Japan. These were made for different purposes: India acted as a recruit level, while Japan acted as an information centre for members and public. Both of these were taken down as they were constantly spammed. Eventually, meetings for the acting Council (ConorMcK101, Bladex61, ConallDude and HomelessJarJar) had to be in private. Eventually, Conor and Conall confronting SOL, offering a contract renewal that would negate The Demons contract she renewed. But, when Conor and SOL had shown TheDemons666 (leader of The Demons) this contract, he burnt it and quoted, "SOL will rule The Demons, proud or not!". This was a low point for TheDemons666, having no consideration for the law. After many weeks of trying to get SOL back, a miracle had formed: Sladex. Apparently, Sladex was the original leader of The Demons, before TheDemons666 took over it and used it for recruiting hackers and destroying clans. Eventually, SOL, Qmac, OYE_76- and TheDemons666 were all considered outlaws. One day, Conall decided that he would spy on SOL in her new clan, Black Tear Army. SOL was captured by Conor, which started the court. During it, Conor had regular outbursts about the events before her departure from The Balance. Eventually, SOL had won her case, leaving Conor in the stress once more. A few days later, Bladex sent Conor a msg saying that SOL was back to normal. With disbelief, Conor went to meet SOL and Bladex and she actually did come to her senses. But after the events of The Demons Era, a bruise was left on Conor and SOL's friendship. The Rebirth Incident Around the time The Demons recruited SOL again, Qmac made a new Unseen Forces, much to Conor’s anger. Conor stated that Unseen Forces was the property of The Balance, and if later, The Union. Qmac continued to argue saying that as Founder of UF, he gets to do whatever he wants with it. Qmac also stated that “I created it, hell I created YOU!”. Conor thought about what would’ve happened if he refused Qmac’s offer all those moths ago. But, with the past aside, he now fights today trying to redeem UF for The Union. Unseen War Era (Cortajamones, The lord of the war) After The Demons Era, everything was okay. Unfortunately, Qmac with his new Unseen Forces were going to war with The Balance’s alliances (except the union). With the help of SOL gaining Qmac’s trust, Conor was able to obtain the 2 keys used in Qmac’s levels. Using these keys, Conor was able to find out that Qmac was making up lies about Conor and The Balance to protect his “good name”. Conor had eventually got Qmac in a weak point by exposing him as a H4Her and an untrustworthy person (with help from eminem1016, Q’s former friend). Eventually, Q was asking Conor to go back to Unseen Forces, retaining his former rank and squad. Conor refused the first time, but with a few spies in Unseen Forces, Conor decided now was the time to bring down Unseen Forces from the inside (if failing, he would resort to Project Many). But, with the recent alliance of The Agents, Conor didn't have to go through days of trying to find a supplier of key cards. After threats from Q, m88youngling and ConorMcK101 did a massive spam attack on any UF-related level (excluding The Truth about The Balance Level, which was exposed of it's persuasion and lying by DragonDanster of Dragon Dusk and HomelessJarJar, 3rd In Command and former Akatsuki member). So, with a contract made by SOL_19 and Bladex61, and OpenTigerEye1's threat to punish both Q and Conor for their rivalry, The Balance could not attack. The Demon’s Rebirth Era During the Unseen War Era, Bladex and SOL found out that Conor broke the agreement on the contract he and Qmac signed, but that wasn’t the major problem. Rumors had spread that TheDemons666 had returned from his defeat and he had new recruits ready to attack ConorMcK101 and The Balance. These rumors were confirmed when Sladex_1961 (leader of The Demons before TheDemons666) and Conor recieved messages of threat from TheDemons666 and when SOL and Conor confronted him. He stated that the only reason clans exist is for war, nothing else. Conor denied TheDemons666 implication of Conor liking war, by replying, “ I like clans, not war”. SOL and Conor had to be careful though, as TheDemons666 had the God Glitch, which could’ve corrupted either SOL’s or Conor’s LBP2 Files. Eventually, TheDemons666 showed himself during Christmas, but was eventually persuaded by OpenTigersEye1, the leader of the LittleBIGHeroes. This marked the end of The Demons' reign of terror. The LittleBIGHeroes Era NOTE: This event took place between The Demons Rebirth Era but is still continuing. After researching Qmac's business, Conor found out that Q had joined the LittleBIGHeroes, an RPG group made to promote teamwork and to protect the LBP community. Conor, both interested in joining the group and needing to research Qmac's behaviour, took on the persona Crimson. Conor quickly became friends with OpenTigersEye1, the leader of the LittleBIGHeroes who took on the persona Captain Chug the Homemade Hero. After a while, Q's behaviour became more suspicious as time pass, with Q supplying his 2nd in Command with LBH items and trying to steal LBH tech. On Christmas day, TheQuestion_101, a former Balance member that was kicked out on suspicion of spying for Q, made his return trying to steal members from LBH into a copycat clan, the League of LittleBIGHeroes. What started out as a simple plea for attention turned out to be Qmac using an account he uses to H4H, a fact Conor knew since the 3 vs 1 war. Q was eventually forgiven by OpenTigersEye1, being reinstated a 3rd Captain of LittleBIGHeroes, but no one has been able to get LBH tech since they locked down. Joe_Da_Dude & A.R.E.A Era During Conor's time as an LBH member, he found out that an LBP player by the username Joe_Da_Dude made a copycat LBP Union and also made a clan with it's only purpose being war. OpenTigersEye1 has hated Joe_Da_Dude for this. More recently, Joe_Da_Dude has allied with the Anti Red Eagle Army to destroy the Union. To defend the Union, the clan once known as the Cheating Resistance Orginisation, now is called the Commando Recon Operations led by m88yongling, is fending off A.R.E.A while OpenTigersEye1 and Conor attempt to take down Joe's clan from the inside. (OpenTigersEye1: 'If you would like to know more on the L.B.H. or the events with Joe_Da_Dude, message me, and I'll answer any questions. And as far as Q goes, he gave up UF to go full L.B.H. ^_^ Yay!" ) ﻿ Uniform The standard uniform for a Balance member is Ezio hood from the Assassin’s Creed II pack, any kind of shoes and gloves, Cole Jacket and Trousers from the inFamous pack, all painted white. The Council’s standard uniform is all of the above painted black The Judge’s uniform is usually trousers, shoes and the Chinese New Year boy’s Robes from the Chinese New Year pack. HeadQuarters The Balance not only operate in LBP, they operate on ModNation Racers and The Great City, Conor's forum for RPG and LBP clans. ModNation Racers During the Summer of 2010, Conor bought ModNation Racers. Due to the regional restrictions, there is only an EU Division. If anyone is willing to lead the NA Divison, speak to Conor for an appication. The Great City Around 2008 (before LBP), Conor made an RPG forum with his two friends, Oisin and Kevin. Today, the forum has 22 members (4 being players of LBP) and has over 150 topics, though we would like to expand the forum so that more clans would use it Trivia *Out of all of The Balance members, only 2 pairs are related: Conor and Conall being one and Bladex61 and SOL being the other. *There has only been 1 temporary leader: Rose_Girl_4_Eva (now known as Demonic_Angel966) *In Unseen Forces, Conor had a friend known as Dark Chamber, though he refuses to mention him. *The Balance level’s have not use a lot of logic, the biggest being the randomiser in India. *The First draft of The Balance logo was a red star surrounded at it’s points with blue tear shapes. *Currently 3 members of The Balance have the LBP2 BETA: ConorMcK101, Bladex61 & SOL_19